ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Rec Center/Desdendelle's List
This is where the Board's resident grumpy Israeli will drop his fic recommendations. You can expect a lot of AUs and crossovers. Do note that, as a rule, I don't warn for language, since I don't notice that at all. Crossovers * "Magical Girl Lyrical Taylor" by Marsyas - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Worm ** Writing Status: WiP. ** Summary: Worm! Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! A crossover! Caught in the path of one of Uber and Leet's stunts, Taylor activates a certain intelligent device inherited from her mother and awakens as a mage. The consequences of this awakening are going to derail a great many plans, both on Earth Bet and in Dimensional Space... ** Warnings: Isn't quite as dark as Worm, but it does contain some disturbing things. Miiiight be M-ish, depending on your definition. ** Why do I like it? It has all the things I like in a fic: it's a fusion fic; it's really well-written; it's MGLN, of which I can't get enough; and it has a copious amount of shout outs strewn about. It also has omake!Raising Heart. * "Renegade" by Peptuck - T rated - Mass Effect x Command & Conquer ** Writing Status: Dead. ** Summary: The year: 2183. An attack on the Global Defense Initiative colony of Eden Prime threatens to ignite war between GDI and the Citadel, and only one woman can keep the peace, track down the attackers, and expose the true threat to the galaxy. Alt.Universe ** Warnings: Nothing of note. ** Why do I like it? Same as the above, minus the shout-outs (and MGLN), but with the addition of being well-written enough for me to enjoy despite not having played either game series. * "Faker of the Rings" by Arashi Leonheart - T rated - Fate/stay night x The Lord of the Rings ** Writing Status: Complete. ** Summary: Crack. The FSN cast interprets the LotR story. ** Warnings: Nothing of note. ** Why do I like it? Ow, my ribs. * "I'd Focke that Wulf" by necoyama - T rated - Fate/stay night x Twilight ** Writing Status: Complete. ** Summary: Our protagonist goes for a drive in Nevada. On his journey, he'll discover more than just lots of sand and bad puns - he'll discover the wonderful world of Nasu sex scenes and monologues. ** Warnings: The slightly NSFW side of T. ** Why do I like it? It's funny crack. * "IrregularS" by Sergio Turbo - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Writing Status: WiP. ** Summary: What would happen if Madoka made a different wish and failed to change the universe? Homura would keep on fighting, obviously. However, things are different in this timeline. For example, she's the White Devil's cousin... ** Warnings: Nothing of note. ** Why do I like it? It's Sarge's magnum opus. It mixes funny with serious pretty well and has that Nanoha-ness that a good MGLN fic requires. Single Fandom Harry Potter * "Not Again!" by Foz - K rated ** Summary: Harry discovers what the Power The Dark Lord Know Not is, and nobody was expecting it. ** Writing Status: Complete. ** Warnings: Nothing of note. ** Why do I like it? The SPaG is pretty meh, but the Peggy Sue is pretty funny. Fate/stay night * "Shion Means Remembrance" by Arashi Leonheart - T rated ** Writing Status: Complete. ** Summary: To delay the use of Blood Fort on the school, Issei and Rider come to an accord. ** Warnings: Assumes knowledge of Fate/stay night's plot. ** Why do I like it? It's kinda Rider/Ryuudou Issei (yes, that Issei), and it's sad, and it's touching. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * "Game Theory" and "Power Games" by Immatrael (Aleph) - T rated ** Writing Status: Complete. ** Summary: *** "Game Theory": Who dares stand between a mother and her daughter's life? Precia will do anything to achieve her goals. Even if it means accepting Fate. First of the Gamesverse series. *** "Power Games": There's no such thing as happily ever after. Life goes on - even dearly bought. All Precia's plans may come to nought as shadowy actors take to the stage. But nothing unmasks a man like his use of power. Second of the Gamesverse series. ** Warnings: Very long (as in, "longer than novel long"). Might contain disturbing scenes. ** Why do I like it? What if Precia Testarossa wasn't as crazy? Everything changes, that's what. Other changes include a metric ton of worldbuilding (which I really like) and the upping of the age competence line – suddenly, kid heroes aren't enough... Warframe * "Research Reports" by Xenotechie - T rated ** Writing Status: WiP. ** Summary: In their eternal struggle to protect their Profit from Tenno incursions, the Corpus employ an active research team headed by Alaitor Kub, Tech-Commander. Its goal is to analyse the Warframes used by the Tenno, understand the principles of their operation, and use that knowledge against them. However, the task of doing so without getting horribly murdered by a Tenno raid is quite daunting, and not everything is as it seems with Alaitor... ** Warnings: Probably not as funny if you do not know Warframe. ** Why do I like it? It's a series of canon-complaint lore dealing with how, exactly, do Warframes work? But besides that, it is also the story of Alaitor Kub, Tech-Commander... and what a story it is. Highly recommended. Category:PPC Rec Center